Fade to Silence
Fade to Silence is a Survival-RPG set in the cold and deadly world of a post-apocalyptic winter. Fade To Silence is a challenging survival game in an open-world, endless winter scenario. As a story-driven experience, the battle to survive is even more challenging with limited lives and permadeath, but persistent boosts will help players survive and overcome the unforgiving world through different playthroughs. Even after they have lost their sixth life, important Skill Points and other permanent stats they have accumulated will carry over to their next attempts. Story Players take the role of Ash, a natural but tormented leader, exploring a post-apocalyptic frozen wasteland, gathering the resources necessary to establish a refuge for survival. With dwindling supplies, simple tasks like upgrading equipment and collecting materials require an immediate expedition to scavenge the necessary items. In the search for survival materials, players must navigate a vast territory, in which they will encounter Eldritch monsters and an even greater foe; the unrelenting winter. While freezing temperatures constantly take their toll on Ash, the deadliest event is a constant threat – a blizzard. If caught by surprise, it takes every ounce of skill, determination and luck to survive. Features In order to survive and overcome all challenges, players need to attract followers, bringing them into their refuge. Each individual skillset and character traits grants access to higher tier resources and gear. Without such advances, the players' characters can scavenge only the barest necessities, crafting makeshift tools and weapons. Fade to Silence introduces the many dynamics of a harsh winter climate to a complex, character-driven, group survival experience. The dynamic weather system adds to the immersion of survival in a cold, corrupted world. Survival depends on how well players read weather patterns, and if they come to the right conclusion - look for shelter or press home. The dynamic snow displacement leaves a realistic path by both player characters and NPCs. These telltale signs tell players regions where it is good to hunt and regions where monsters are roaming. *The launch version lets players explore a river delta, a dense forest region, and cultivated farmland of an 8km² area. *Wolf Sled Expeditions: Pack sleds, take a follower, and engage in long term expeditions into the farthest regions. *Fight System: Tiered weapon system, melee and ranged combat. *Moral choices: Players can save and recruit various NPCs to join their group. Harsh choices have to be made. *Battle increasingly dangerous Eldritch creatures that roam an apocalyptic world. Images ;Screenshots FadeToSilence.jpg Fade to Silence 11.jpg Fade to Silence 12.jpg Fade to Silence 13.jpg Fade to Silence 14.jpg Fade to Silence 15.jpg Fade to Silence 16.jpg Fade to Silence 17.jpg Fade to Silence 18.jpg Fade to Silence.jpg Fade to Silence 19.jpg Fade to Silence 20.jpg Fade to Silence 21.jpg Fade to Silence 22.jpg Fade to Silence 23.jpg Fade to Silence 24.jpg Fade to Silence 25.jpg Fade to Silence 26.jpg Fade to Silence 27.jpg Fade to Silence 28.jpg Fade to Silence 29.jpg Fade to Silence 30.jpg ;Wallpapers Wallpaper - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 2 - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 3 - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 4 - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 5 - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 6 - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 7 - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 8 - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 9 - Fade to Silence.jpg Wallpaper 10 - Fade to Silence.jpg Videos FADE TO SILENCE - Release Trailer|Release Trailer Five-Minute Gameplay Montage - FADE TO SILENCE|Gameplay Montage External links *Official game site Category:Gameplay